


Voyeur

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: Tom likes to watch.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Original Male Character(s), Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Kudos: 8





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to my tokiohotelfiction profile on 15 April 2019 :)

It doesn’t take long to notice that Bill is gone. A slow beat pumps through the cavernous rooms of the house while their friends chat, laugh, smoke, drink. The french doors are open which allows a gentle flow of air conditioning to tumble out onto the pool deck. Even with a house full of people it doesn’t take Tom long to notice Bill is gone.

He surveys their garden. Shay waves him over but he only tips his beer in her direction before turning back into the living room. A beautiful couple are making out on their sofa and Tom smiles when he thinks back to the days when he and Bill would invite a group of delinquent teens round on a Friday night to their mother’s home in Madegburg. Have things even changed that much?

As he makes his way out of the main living space and into the quieter confines of the hall a dark thrill shoots down to his groin and he resists palming himself. Not yet.

He wonders what will be waiting for him when he reaches Bill’s room. How far will they have gotten? It is someone Tom knows? He swallows around a dry throat and places his palm against Bill’s door. It is pulled to but not shut.

It swings open and Tom’s eyes go black as he drinks in the scene.

Bill is on his hands and knees, his lower half naked as he arches over a thick cock. The tiny top he is wearing is riding up, pushed up by the anonymous hand of Bill’s conquest. He looks like a model, tall, sculpted, limbs roped with muscle. Bill’s type.

Tom likes the way his bicep flexes as he pushes rhythmically between Bill’s shoulder blades. He wonders how long it will take for the model to notice him standing in the doorway. Tom’s own pleasure mixes with the few drinks he’s had this evening and he steps inside, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The model still doesn’t realise they have company but his twin does. Bill opens his eyes as he pulls back so his lips are just teasing the end of the cock he is hungry for. He tilts his head slightly, kissing the tip. Tom smiles.

Bill is such a dirty little kitten.

“Tom,” Bill’s lips form a plump oh as he sounds Tom’s name. “Come.”

His eyelashes lower as he closes his mouth once more around the model’s cock and moans.

The model sits up, frowning slightly. Tom knows he thinks Bill has got his name wrong. He’s not incorrect; Bill likely has no idea what the model is called. But it’s not Tom.

It’s when Tom has finally allowed himself to palm the front of his jeans that the model sees him standing in the shadows.

“What the fuck?” He starts and tries to push Bill of his lap. Tom has seen this all before. He doesn’t move.

Bill doesn’t stop, instead swallowing deeply around the glistening cock and moaning brazenly.

“Bill,” the model is urgent now, torn between an ungodly pleasure that Tom knows Bill is delivering and confusion at Tom’s intrusion.

“Shh,” Bill sounds as he pulls off. “It’s ok.”

“Dude.” Tom knows this is directed at him. Bro to bro. He doesn’t understand yet but Bill will explain.

“Have you met my twin?” Bill says. He sits back on his haunches and slants a seductive gaze over to Tom. Tom would love to kiss his rouged lips, wet and pouting as they are.

“Twin?”

Bill nods but continues to stare at Tom.

Tom undoes his belt and the model attempts to cover himself with his enormous hands. Bill has a thing for pretty hands, wide, strong palms that can touch him all over.

“He won’t join in, will you Tomi?”

Tom shakes his head, his eyes hooded as undoes his flies and reaches a hand into his boxers. He’s been hard since he realised Bill was no longer at the party.

“He just likes to watch.”

“Baby,” the model’s voice is imploring now. “This is fucked up.”

Bill finally returns his attention to the man and Tom can see he is relieved to have been graced with Bill’s gaze once more. Tom understands; it’s hard when Bill’s focus drops from you.

“It’s hot though, right?” Bill is pouting slightly and his hand is now stroking the model’s cock. He gives it a squeeze. “I can tell you think so.”

The model lets out a breath and leans back on his palms. The long neck that is exposed is gleaming and Bill leans in to press a biting kiss there. “It’s just a show,” Bill encourages. “With a captive audience.”

Bill’s long fingers drag up and down the model’s cock and Tom matches the slow rhythm, his own hand warm as he squeezes when Bill does.

Bill eases the model back against the mattress and leans over him, dragging hot kisses down his throat, over the muscles of his torso. Tom notices his abs twitch as Bill’s hand works him languidly. Tom doesn’t watch the model for long, beautiful as he is. His eyes trail to Bill’s ass which is now pushed up, pert and round. It’s dark but Tom can see enough. His twin’s tight hole pulsing with his own desire. Bill doesn’t like to touch himself until he’s finished with them. Then it’s Tom’s turn.

“Fuck,” the model hisses and Tom grins. Bill’s lips have wrapped around his dick once more, taking extra care to lick the pre-come before going down on him in one motion. The model is losing himself in the pleasure now and Tom is pleased. It’s not everyone who is ok with this situation but Bill is a hard person to say no to. His perfect, wild little twin.

The line of Bill’s throat moves as he sucks, letting out his own noises of desire. It’s going to be soon and then the model will leave and Tom can sink into Bill’s hole and fuck him until they are both spent. He groans and leans his head back against the heavy wooden door.

“I’m close baby,” the model says, his voice strained as his hips buck up and his dick hits the back of Bill’s throat. “I’m close.”

He’s panting, his fingers gripping Bill’s fluffy blond hair. Bill almost chokes but Tom knows he won’t.

His own hand pumps his cock hard as he imagines Bill’s lips hot around him instead of the model. It’s almost too much and he wonders whether he won’t be able to last until Bill is ready but then the gorgeous man thrusts, his torso straining and his neck taut with his release. Bill pulls back quick enough that nothing hits him and Tom is pleased, disliking having to paint Bill with anything but his own seed.

“Good, right?” Bill says gently, stroking the final judders of the model’s orgasm from him with a careful hand.

“Uh-huh,” comes the spent grunt.

They give him a couple of minutes to recover, Tom still stroking himself leisurely and Bill watching him through hooded eyes. It’s dark and Bill almost looks like a smoky-eyed version of his former self. The irresistible femininity that was the final push Tom needed into Bill’s bed.

The model sits up. “That was-”

Bill hushes him with a finger to his lips. “We know. Time for you to go.”

The model looks slightly offended but Bill leans over to kiss him hotly, the hint of tongue making Tom’s dick throb. Then he is up, throwing on his clothes and moving towards Tom.

Tom steps aside as he watches the retreating figure of the model down the hallway and back into the throng of the party.

“I’m ready for you.” Bill’s words jolt Tom back into the room and he shuts the door, locking it before shedding his clothes.

Bill is flushed and spread at the end of the bed, his knees up, his hole twitching, his dick hard against his smooth belly.

“Look at you,” Tom appraises, running his rough hands over Bill’s thighs, pushing them wider for him to stand between at the end of the bed.

He grins at Bill who returns it and grabs at his own thighs, opening himself up.

“I need you inside me.”

Lubed fingers press inside Bill and reach for the spot inside that makes Bill lose it. He hadn’t been lying, he is ready. Tom doesn’t know when but Bill has prepped himself and the image makes Tom moan low in his throat and thrust shallowly so his dick bumps between Bill’s ass cheeks. He pulls his fingers out and grabs his own cock, lubing up before sliding inside his twin’s tight heat.

They are hurried, neither of them will take very long after the intense build up. Bill’s cock is weeping against his stomach and Tom takes it in his fist, pumping Bill as he fucks him hard.

“Yesyesyesyes,” Bill is chanting, his hands clenching and unclenching at the sheets while Tom touches him, pushes in and out like he knows Bill likes.

They come together, hard and fast and Tom collapses on top of Bill, warm stickiness rubbing between them with their hard-won sweat.

“The best,” Bill murmurs, trying to get Tom up for a kiss. Tom obliges, rolling them over so Bill is on top. Bill’s kisses are as sweet as his sex is hot and Tom laps them up, enjoying the softness of his twin’s lips as they make their way over his cheekbones, his nose, his eyelids and back to his mouth again.

“You need to go back to the party,” Bill nudges his nose against Tom’s before kissing him again.

Tom grunts in acknowledgment and slings an arm around Bill’s waist, pulling him close to his body. “Not yet,” he tells him.

“Baby,” Bill chides gently but doesn’t stop his sweet kisses.

Tom smiles. “I’ll get up when you get off me.”

“Ok,” Bill agrees but makes no move to rise.

They remain, until Tom’s curious fingers once more reach between Bill’s soft cheeks and he presses them inside. “Already?” Bill says quietly, admonishing but pleased.

“Mmm.” Tom pushes his fingers in and out lazily and Bill keens softly. He rolls them over and kneels back. “Touch yourself,” he instructs, reaching once more for his cock.

Bill flashes him a sultry grin and spreads his legs. “Why, Tomi?”

“I want to watch.”


End file.
